debugunusedfandomcom-20200214-history
King Arthur
Unused Villager Sprites These five animation frames of the generic villager sprites are never used in the game. The villagers are always standing still, facing left or right, and never walk around. Source: Flying Omelette Unused Items Several items on the list in the ROM data do not exist in the final cut of the game. They are: Copper, Platinum - Since these are right alongside the Pitch Blend, it was probably intended for you to find all three of these things for the alchemist, Druas, but the scenario was shortened so that you only have to find the Pitch Blend. Red Mushroom - Though there are Red Mushroom enemies, it is not possible to gain one as an item. Sapphire of Truth - Since this is right alongside the Emerald of Reason and Ruby of Compassion and has a similar name, it is logical to assume that it was meant to be another item you needed to get to break the curse on Welton Village, but was excised to shorten the scenario. Cup of Life - This is listed with the other items for the Dark Forest, so it was probably related to the excised quest to break the curse on the City of the Dead. A character tells you how to break the curse, but it cannot actually be done. Unused Boss "Blackwing" is listed amongst the bosses in the game's ROM data. An interview with the developers in Nintendo Power magazine confirmed that Blackwing, a Warlord character from the cartoon series, was intended to be a boss. No evidence of the boss aside from its mention in the list has yet been found. It is possible that it was replaced with the Young Dragon since the Young Dragon is not listed with the bosses. Unused Dialogue There is a great deal of unused dialogue hidden in the game's ROM. "This Key is mine. A confused note is me, if you rearrange the letters in my name." "Good play, Tone. One more key down. Now, we're about half way through this mess." This is a clue for the part where you get Tone's key, but this dialogue is never actually spoken. Tone never says this before he gets the key or after he gets it. "You've found Tone's Magical Shield." This dialogue is never spoken because you don't "find" Tone's shield. You get it automatically when he reassembles the broken Staff of Rhiothamus. "Welcome, King Arthur, to my home. Feel free to come here whenever you need healing. The herb patch at the back of the cave can heal wounds you have received. It is little enough to do for one who is fighting to save the whole kingdom. You may find more patches in your journeys. After you harvest the herbs, others will begin to grow. If you return to a patch after a long absence, you will find more herbs to heal your wounds." Unused dialogue for Erek of Tintagel. The developers probably concluded that such a lengthy explanation for the herbs wasn't necessary and excised it. "King Arthur, my liege! I am Erek of Tintagel. When Warlord Spike laid siege and won my castle, I was forced to flee. I know this castle well and can show you a secret way in if you can bring me something in return." "Sounds good. What do you want us to bring you?" "A book of ciphering stolen from me by the Blacksmith. He lives on the high road to Shield Heights." "A book thief! This will be as easy as sacking that quarterback from Miami. Let's go guys!" "He's a thief?! Let's take him, Arthur. I'll crush him like I did to that quarterback from Miami." "Leave here and take the south road to my cave. In the back of the cave, you will find the secret entrance to the castle underground." This all appears to be dialogue for an alternate scenario where you had to fight the blacksmith to get back the book that he stole from Erek of Tintagel. None of this dialogue and no such fight occurs in the game. In the final version of the game, the book is given to you by the blacksmith in exchange for a Warlord Helmet. "No Arthur, he is certainly not within our own lair. You must go back out the passage and find him." This is right with all the other dialogue for the Gnome King, Kazak, so it's undoubtedly from the scenario where you have to find his missing son. It sounds like it was originally planned for you to talk to Kazak by actually going into the Gnome Woods, as opposed to having him just pop out of the ground when you stand in the right spot. "What is casting this shadow?" "How does a mortal man collect the clouds or gather the stars? An act of craft it is to be able to look down on your lowly brothers from on high." Both of these are from the part where you find a flying island and get turned into birds to retrieve the Air Elemental Key from it. However, neither of these lines of dialogue are ever spoken. "You have been lucky enough to defeat my dragon, but I'll be back, and I'll have my revenge!" It sounds like this excised line would have been used after you beat the final boss, a dragon summoned by Morgana, to set up a sequel. "I guess the map doesn't work from the Plain of the Dead." "The map is still not working. All the magic in this area must be, like, shorting it out." Although it's true that the map does not work from the Plain of the Dead, none of this dialogue is spoken as a result of trying to use it. "Well, here comes the pretender to the throne! Dare you meet me in single combat, worm?" "I thought you lacked the courage to face me. Run back to Camelot, false King Arthur!" "Back again, weakling? You shall fare no better this time! Dare you try again?" This appears to be unused dialogue for a boss fight. Most bosses do not have dialogue so it is unclear who this was intended for. The second line implies that you would have been given a "Yes" or "No" choice for fighting this boss. "A puzzle has become corrupted!" "Too many things unpacked!" "A foe has an health error!" These are system error messages left over from development and have no use in the final game. http://www.flyingomelette.com/koj/oddities.html Source: FlyingOmelette. Unused Dark Forest Area Using Game Genie code 7E1155:AC will warp you to a section of the Dark Forest that does not exist during normal gameplay. It has several north exits that warp you back to the same screen, and a southern exit that leads to a mysterious, unused cliff. http://ladyabaxa.livejournal.com/35160.html Source: Ladyabaxa. More Unused Rooms In addition to the Dark Forest area mentioned above, there are several other unused rooms in Knights of Justice, including an unused room and hallway in Castle Sanguine, several unused sections of the catacombs below Blinder's Way, an unused room in Castle Vilor, and an unused hallway in the crypt of John Black. There is also a blacked-out room with various warps to other areas of the game that appears to be a debugging room of some kind. A video of the various unused rooms can be found here. A video of the debug room can be found here. (Source: ladyabaxa)